Akatsuki Exam!
by Gyuururu-kun
Summary: Ulangan semester telah berakhir tapi teman-teman Akatsuki terpaksa nge-remedial karena nilai mereka yang dibawah standar. Berhasilkah mereka lulus dan naik kelas?/Warning OOC-AU-GARING-GAJE/Just 4 Fun, Mind 2 RnR?


Hai all, ini adalah Fic humor akatsuki pertama Gyu. Pertama kali bikin humor pasti bakalan garing banget nihh ^_~ ehh, Fic ini Present Fic buat Rieki-nee yang udah sempet bantu aku. Ohh Gyu lupa ngucapin HBD, HBD Rieki-nee *Rieki: Udah telat Gyuu. _Gomennasai, Rieki-nee_ Gyu masih belum bisa bikin se-original mungkin. Tapi kan Gyu udah usaha.

Okey, Hepi Reding all. XD

**Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: NON-FROZE LANGUAGE, MISSTYP, OOC, AU, GARING, GAJE, etc**

**Genre: Humor/Drama + Parody**

**Special Thanks 4 Beader + My Close Friend: dark blue girl12 (Kana-chan) **

_**Don't like, Don't read**_

Konoha Highschool. Sebuah sekolah yang sangat elit karena murid-muridnya pinter semua. Yang lulus dari sana minimal dapat kerjaan jadi pejabat DPN (Dewan Perwakilan Ninja). Tapi saat ini, situasi di ruang guru menggambarkan sisi balik dari sekolah ini.

"Fufufu.. Akandimasuki.."

"Maaf pak, yang bener Akatsuki."

"BAKA- Siapa yang nyuruh nge-bahas nama _geng_ kalian itu. Kalian sudah tahu , kenapa dipanggil ke kantor?" Ibiki masang muka sangar yang baru dibelinya dipasar loak dan yang dijual goceng satu.

"Pasti aku disini gara-gara macarin guru bahasa jepang yang baru itu," sahut Pein.

"Kalau aku gara-gara bikin origami sekelas penuh ya pak?" tanya Konan sambil nyengir lebar *gak takut robek ya.

"Aku sih, mungkin gara-gara makai kosmetik di kelas?" kata Itachi dengan gaya ala model.

"Gara-gara bawa Hiu di kolam renang sekolah," jawab Kisame dengan muka yang dibuat-buat.

"Main petasan di kelas," jawab Deidara sambil ngeluarin petasan.

"Main berbie ma teddy bear," sambung Sasori dengan nada yang dibuat imut.

"Gara-gara inyong makan tanaman guru Kurenai," jawab Zetsu dengan polos.

"Tausiyah di kelas," sahut Hidan sambil berdoa kepada dewa janshin.

"Nilep gaji guru," jawab Kakuzu dengan mata yang berubah menjadi uang.

Berikutnya semua anggota memandang ke arah Tobi.

"E-Eto Tobi anak baik ngga suka cari masalah Pak Ibiki. Tobi cuman bantuin Deidara-senpai nyalain petasan kou, ngga lebih," Tobi memasang topeng ngga bersalah dan itu membuat ibiki tambah ngamuk bak gorilla kesurupan.

"BA-BA-BAKAAAAA…"

Burung-burung langsung terbang pergi dari sekolah itu dan bahkan beberapa tak sempat meninggalkan diri lalu beristirahat dengan tenang.

*BLETAK BLETAK BUK BUK BUK DRTTT DRTT BRM PRAK BUMMM GUK MEONG TUING PRAK*

"DASAR MANUSIA T**PA STA**S, BA*A, TOL*L, OO*, AUT*S, F*CK, MAD*SU, G*LA, NGGA BERA*AB, KEP*RAT, LA*NAT, SI*LAN, SAMP*H-"

"Stop Pak Ibiki, Ini udah 13 kata-kata kotor. Ntar Tobi laporin ma mama pak Ibiki loo." Tobi men-_interupted_ Ibiki yang lagi asik koar-koar dengan aura hitam.

*BLETAK*

"BAKA- Ini fandom Naruto bukan Spongebob. Kalian disini semua karena nilai ulangan semester kalian semuanya rata-rata 35 atau dibawah standar," teriak Ibiki penuh wibawa ala soekarno baca proklamasi.

"Hoo, masa pak? Ciyuuz? Enelan? Miyapa?" balas Sasori.

"REKOR BARU! Akatsuki satukan tangan kalian!" Pein memajukan tangan duluan.

"1..2..3.. AKATSUKI.. CIBI CIBI CIBI HA HA HA," sorak Akatsuki serempak.

*BLETAK BLETAK BUK BUK BUK DRTTT DRTT BRM PRAK BUMMM GUK MEONG PRANG*

"Kalian semua ini dasar otak udang, baiklah kami semua para guru udah baik hati mau ngasih tes ulang ma kalian kumpulan otak udang, besok TES LISAN. Kalo gagal, keluar dari sekolah tanpa boso-besi," bentak Ibiki lagi dengan semangat 45.

"OPOO? Ini diskriminasi pak, kami tes tertulis aja gagal apalagi lisan. Harusnya bapak musowaroh dulu ma kami end dengerin pendapat-pendapat kami!" protes Deidara.

"TIDAK BISA. Keputusan udah bulat ngga bisa dilonjong-lonjongkan lagi!" balas Ibiki.

"Tapi pak pendapat ples aspirasi kami pada soal nie nilai belum didengerin. Jangankan bulat, lonjong aja belum," sahut Konan.

"Trus aku harus koprol sambil bilang.. WOW gitu. UDAH, CEPETAN BALIK KE KELAS SONO! CUIH CUIH," usir Ibiki.

"Wahai Bapak, janganlah marah-marah! Jagalah hati, jangan kau kotori, jagalah hati, lentera hidup ini, semuanya!" teriak Hidan.

"Jagalah hati, jangan kau kotori, jagalah hati, lentera hidup ini,"

*PANG PANG PANG PANG PANG, BUNG*

Zetsu dan Kisame pun menaruh rebbana dan Kakuzu naruh sorban melihat Pak Ibiki mukanya berubah berurat-urat, berdaging-daging.

"Aww ada yang marah, cabut chien.." kata Itachi.

"Udah nih.." jawab Tobi yang lagi nyabut colokan kipas angin di ruangan Ibiki.

"KABUR-KABUR-KABUR-" Pein mengomando.

**xxx**

Jam pulang sekolah semua murid pada pulang kecuali anak-anak _geng_ Akatsuki yang diketuai oleh Pein lagi manyun-manyun di kelas. Tak lama kemudian Iruka dan Kakashi pun memasuki ruangan itu sambil membawa berkas-berkas soal dan lembar penilaian.

"Sebelum dimulai bapak mau nanya, siapa pemimpin dari nih geng Akatsuki?"

"Sayalah, cowok paling ganteng di geng bobrok ini," sahut Pein dengan percaya diri sambil bergaya dengan soknya.

"Pasti yayang Pein lah," jawab Konan dengan mata yang berbentuk love-love gitu.

"Pasti Bunda Jashin-sama," rintih Hidan sangat pelan.

"Siapa lagi kalo bukan yang utangnya paling banyak ntu," bisik Kakuzu tapi bisa di denger sama pein.

"Tch, Pein aja dah, ngga usah dipersulit," kata Deidara

"Emnnn, Rapunsell," jawab Sasori sambil masang babifes.

"Ketua akatsuki tuh yang sering make kosmetik meybeline new york punya gue," Itachi nangis-nangis gaje mikirin keriputnya yang terus-terusan nambah.

"Yakh Inyong lupa, sopo yo?" Zetsu garuk-garuk kepala.

"Udah-udah, sebelum bapak mulai, bapak akan menjelaskan sedikit. Bapak baca'in soalnya habis itu kalian yang tahu jawabannya langsung jawab, NGERTI?" tanya Iruka pada murid blangsak yang duduk di kelas itu.

"NGERTI PAAAAK!"

"BAGUS, kalau ngga pada ngarti. Ketua kalian gua iket di knalpot trus gue seret ke senen," Iruka senyum-senyum sambil ngupil.

"OK, no1: Siapakah penemu Konoha?"

"Naruto, pak," teriak Pein dengan semangat ang berapi-api sampe-sampe badannya gosong.

"Apa alasannya?"

"Judul animenya Naruto pak," jawab Pein dengan polos.

"BODOH. Salah," teriak Iruka yang udah mulai stress.

"Ano, penemunya Kolombus pak!" teriak Deidara percaya diri.

"Alasannya?"

"Yah pak, yang nemuin ntuh benua Amerika aja Kolombus. Masa Konoha yang ngga seluas sumatra dia ngga bisa," jawab Deidara dengan tampang sok meyakinkan.

"SA-LAH," Iruka makin stress.

"Bapak, bapak. Penemunya Hashirama Senju," jawab Tobi dengan semangat POLL SIGNAL.

"Lho Tobi, kou tau?" tanya Iruka.

"Nyari di mbah Google pak, kan jaman udah canggih," jawab Tobi dengan topeng senyum pepsodent.

"APAA-BAAAKAAA. Siniin HP-nya!" bentak Iruka.

"Yah pak, jangan pak. Ntu HP boleh nemu loe pak," rengek Tobi dengan topeng melas.

"Huh, bego semua. Udah, no2: Siapakah orang yang bergelar _Yellow Flash_ di Konoha?"

"Saya pak-Saya tau!" Pein mengacungkan tangan tinggi-tinggi sampai bulu ketinya keluaran.

"Yak, Pein."

"Naruto pak."

"Alasannya?"

"Judul animenya Naruto pak," jawab Pein.

"BAKKKA. Ngga ada jawaban apa selain Naruto?" Iruka makin gregetan sampai gigit - gigit buku gaje.

"Gelap, pak," balas Pein.

"Kalau kamu Konan, daritadi diam aja. Didiemin bentar aja udah penuh tuh meja. Bersiin dulu sono!" teriak Iruka ma Konan yang merasa ngga bersalah, padahal cuman buat angsa-angsaan 100 biji.

"Itachi, woy! Jawaban kamu apa?" teriak Iruka.

"Ano, Pangeran Armand pak?" jawab Itachi.

"Hoo, siapa tuh Pangeran Armand?" jawaban Itachi sukses bikin Iruka ngelongo ala kadarnya.

"Itu tuh pak, yang di sinetron Aku dan Raja di GlobalTV. Ih bapak ngga ap to the det dehh ngga pake tipi satelit siih, kamseupay banget sih pak," leceh Itachi.

"OOOOOOON BIN BAKA. SA-LAH" Iruka makin marah sambil nahan megraen.

"Kisame, jawabannya?" tagih Iruka.

"Siapa yak pak ya?" Kisame garuk-garuk kepalanya yang rata baik luar maupun dalam.

"KAMUUU, kok balik nanya?"

"Nyerah deh pak. Jawabannya apa pak?" jawab Kisame.

"….."

"Lanjut deh, pertanyaan no3: siapakah nama hokage yang sampai sekarang masih memimpin konoha?"

"Saya pak?" Pein jingkrak-jingkrak antusias.

"OPO, Naruto lagi?" Iruka acuh sama Pein.

"Yee, pak. Emangnya otak saya sebegitunya ancur apa. Bukan lah pak," protes Pein.

"Trus?"

"Tutur Tinular." Mata Pein berbinar penuh keyakinan.

"…"

"BOD-NDOOH" Iruka langsung ngelempar Pein keluar jendela. *WIYUUUU BRUK

"Sabar Ir, Sabar donk!" Kakashi langsung ngompress kepala Iruka yang udah panas banget.

"Kamu Kuz, daritadi diem mulu. Jawabannya apa?" bentak Iruka.

"Gak napsu pak jawabnya. Kalo kayak mode wo wans tobe meleoner baru gue mau jawab," sahut Kakuzu.

"Hmn, yaudah yaudah. Pertanyaan bernilai 500.000¥, siapa nama Hokage yang sekarang masih memimpin Konoha?" tanya Iruka ulang.

"Wew, beneran nih pak. Jawabannya Hashirama Senju," jawab Kakuzu menggebu-gebu.

"BENER. Dibagian Hokagenya, tapi tuh Kakek udah meninggal 20 taon yang lalu. BODOOOH, hadiah dipotong 100%" teriak Iruka end bikin kakuzu nge-drop sedrop-dropnya.

"Woi, Hidan. JAWAB!" bentak Iruka lagi sampai-sampai Hidan mati qutu.

"A-Anu Pak, A-Anunya bapak eh bukan maksud Hidan, boleh doa dulu ngga sebelum jawab?" pinta Hidan.

"Yah, jangan lama-lama. Doa cepet."

"Ehm Ehm, Bunda Jashin tolongin Putyi eh Hidan Bunda Jashin. Hidan pengen naek kelas, mudahin Hidan buat jawab soal. Kabulin ya Bunda Jashin." Hidan lalu nutup doa end masang mata penuh keyakinan.

"Udah dan? Opo jawabannya?"

"Tsunade pak. Salah satu dari legenda Sanin yang ahli di bidang pe-ngo-ba-tan," jawab Hidan.

"Wew, bagus-bagus. Darimana kamu tau dan?" tanya Iruka.

"Nih lagi nonton episod bajakannya pak, episod brapa nih yang Nene Tsunade ngobatin si Rocklee?" tanya Hidan pada Zetsu.

"Sshhht ntar ktaoan," jawab Zetsu.

*BLETAK BUK BUK BUK DOR DOR DOR CEKEKOT TAK BUMMMMMMMMM CKS CKS*

"TERSERAH ELU SI, GUA NYERAH NANYA MA TU ANAK-ANAK MADESU. DAH AH URUS TUH!" Iruka nendang pintu sampai lepas trus lompat keluar jendela.

"Haduh, Haduh, Ir Ir," Kakashi geleng-geleng.

"E-Eto. Guru Kakashi, gimana kalau kita cari jalan tengahnya aja," pinta Sasori.

'Jalan tengah? Pasti ada udang dibalik sajen nih?' gumam Kakashi.

**xxx**

"Berdasarkan penilaian Guru Kakashi, kalian para suku berandalan lulus. Hebat juga kalian para madesu-madesu," puji Ibiki sambil bagiin rapot-rapot para Akatsuki.

"Makasih pak, yaudah kita cabut dulu yak pak," seru Pein yang lalu keluar dari kantor diiringi pasukannya.

**DI SISI LAIN: RUMAH KAKASHI**

"Hehehehehe, banyak juga nih koleksi ICHA ICHA punya Sasori yang terbaru lagi. Kalo gitu gue buang aja nih koleksi lama punya gue," Kakashi lalu ngelempar buku-bukunya keluar jendela dan jato ke sungai.

"Hmnn, eh-" Muka Kakashi langsung pucat lalu Kakashi ganti buku.

"EH?" Pucat lagi, ganti lagi.

"HEE?" Tambah pucat, ganti lagi.

"TIDAKKK, NI SEMUA ICHA ICHA DORA THE EXPLORER YAOI EXCLUSIVE VERSION, DEMI BUNDA JASHIN TIDAAAAAAAKK…"

Kakashi pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

**~FIN~**

Bener2 Garing + Kacau bin Gaje. Haduh Haduh Haduh *Kipas Kipas. Jangan lupa kasih review ya reader semua. Moga kalian terhibur. Daagh ^_~

_**A/N: Sankyuu for Kana-chan, and all who read this fic ^_~**_


End file.
